The present invention is concerned with the field of portable supporting devices to support objects and the arm of a user, and in particular, with a portable arm support which is attached to the forearm of a user to support, or steady, hand-held objects such as firearms, cameras, binoculars, or the like.
A common problem encountered when using firearms, cameras, binoculars (especially high-powered units), and other devices that require aiming or focusing for successful use thereof is the requirement to maintain such devices in a steady and stable position. Users of these devices have developed various body positions and articles of manufacture in order to assist the body in providing a stable and unwavering means of support during use of such devices. For instance, in using a firearm many enthusiasts hold a hand gun with two hands, or assume a kneeling or lying position upon a ground or support surface when firing a rifle. While these positions aid in steadying a firearm somewhat, they do not completely eliminate the tendency for a hand-held firearm to wobble or drift from a desired aim or focus. A variety of apparatuses are available to steady firearms and other equipment. However, many of these units are cumbersome and unwieldy and are difficult to transport, assemble, disassemble, and store, such as various tripods and other steadying apparatuses.
Numerous designs for arm supports or other forms of stabilizing devices intended for use with firearms, cameras, binoculars and the like have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention as such devices are elaborate in design and construction; cumbersome to use; or require a user to assume one or several positions, such as kneeling, which may limit their applicability to some users or certain types of devices requiring aiming or focusing for use thereof. These patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,964, entitled xe2x80x9cGun Rest,xe2x80x9d and issued to Griffin on Mar. 18, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,390, entitled xe2x80x9cHunter""s Portable Arm Rest,xe2x80x9d and issued to Duke on Jul. 4, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,294, entitled xe2x80x9cSteady Hand,xe2x80x9d and issued to McGuffee on May 28, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,920, entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Firearm Brace,xe2x80x9d and issued to McCullers on Feb. 20, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,620, entitled xe2x80x9cArm and Hand Gun Support Apparatus,xe2x80x9d and issued to Morgan on Jan. 25, 2000.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved arm support for use in supporting hand-held objects which require steady aiming in a particular direction, such as firearms, cameras, binoculars and other devices, wherein such an arm support is constructed with a minimum number of components and can be used in a variety of positions. What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned difficulties of using firearms, cameras, binoculars, and the like (i.e. the necessity of stabilizing such devices for aiming and focusing) and the disadvantages of available steadying apparatuses is the provision of a lightweight, portable arm support which is comprised of a minimum number of components and which can be releasably attached to the forearm of a user at one end and supported by a belt pocket at a second end so that a firearm, camera, and binoculars can be supported thereon and aimed or focused without drifting, wobbling, or otherwise moving from a desired position.
A portable arm support is provided which is releasably attached to the forearm of a user to provide a steady rest for supporting or steadying firearms, cameras, binoculars, or the like. The portable arm support is comprised of a saddle, fastening straps, a support tube which is extensible and pivotally secured to the saddle, and a belt pocket. The fastening straps are provided by two leather straps with buckles, which are affixed at each end of the saddle. The saddle is preferably formed of leather, and includes a first saddle member and a second saddle member. The second saddle member is smaller than the first saddle member and attached to the larger first saddle member by rivet fasteners. The second saddle member is formed with a swivel aperture to which one end of the support tube is secured in rotating engagement therein. The support tube is constructed of an outer tub and an inner tube, which is telescopically engaged within the outer tube. The outer tube, upon which a rubber tip is secured onto an unattached end, can be extended from the outer tube and maintained in a position of half extension or full extension therefrom by spring-biased pins.
During use, the saddle is secured to a forearm of a user by wrapping the leather straps around the forearm and engaging the buckles to opposing ends of the straps. The support tube is rotated and extended if necessary in order to allow insertion of the rubber tip into a cavity of the belt pocket, which is releasably secured to the belt of the user. Once the saddle is attached to the forearm and supported by the support tube, an object, such as a rifle, for instance, can be stabilized by placing the barrel of the rifle onto a portion of the saddle adjacent to the hand of the user for support thereof. Once positioned thereon, the rifle barrel can be grasped by the hand proximate to the saddle and pointed to a desired target in a stable manner.
One object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market portable arm support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use and versatile portable arm support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable arm support that is comprised of a leather saddle, an extensible tube rotatingly attached at one end to said saddle, two leather straps with buckles affixed to opposing ends of said saddle, and a belt pocket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable arm support having a saddle which is releasably attached to the forearm of a user with the forearm supported at a desired position by an extensible tube, which is rotatingly attached at one end to the saddle and inserted at an opposing end into a belt pocket worn by the user. As such, a firearm, camera, or binoculars or other device requiring aiming or focusing for successful use thereof can be supported or stabilized by the instant invention when donned by a user in the aforementioned manner.